


Imperfect

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	

Unlike Bella, Leah wasn't perfect. She was foul-mouthed, dirty-minded and sarcastic. She was intelligent and could tear people's arguments up with one word. She had a fearsome glare and she was unladylike.  
But Jacob never needed her to be perfect. He loved Leah as she was, with her too-short hair and too-harsh tone. With her strong fists and her cruel words. With the little part of her that still clung onto Sam, even though she knew all hope was lost.  
He wasn't exactly ideal, either. He was more than a little broken after Bella, like she was after Sam. He got into too many fights and affairs and never quite knew which was which. And that was why he clicked with Leah; they had similar experiences, and could be inadequate together.  
Jacob Black had loved Bella Swan because she was perfect.  
Jacob Black loved Leah Clearwater because she was imperfect.  
_Like him_.


End file.
